Tsuki no Me Keikaku
by Deih
Summary: Hemos logrado concretar el plan, el sueño está hecho y todos estamos bajo un genjutsu. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todos están vivos, todos están aquí. Incluso el dolor desapareció, pero...entonces... ¿Por qué...duele tanto?


Ese día llegarían unos ninjas de la Aldea de Iwagakure para entrenar a unos Genins; el Sol brillaba con una dulce calidez y las risas de los niños daban un toque relajante a la Aldea de la Hoja, ni siquiera un murmullo chismoso se escuchaba.

Paz, solo eso se sentía en el ambiente.

Habían pasado apenas cinco días desde que el plan se concretó, trasladándolos a todos a un mundo de sueños donde la palabra sufrimiento, guerra, crimen y dolor no existían. Todos estaban vivos, todas las familias se encontraban reunidas y todos estaban a salvo.

_Nadie sentía la soledad._

—¡Obito!

Una voz femenina captó su atención; levantó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos, logrando ver a unos pasos más adelante a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos marrones. Una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro y, agitando la mano, le hacía señas para que se apresurara.

—_Es cierto_ —pensó sintiéndose, por primera vez, completamente vivo—._ Ella está aquí, incluso Tontokashi..._

—¡Obito, apresúrate! —volvió a insistir Rin, a punto de correr hacia él.

—¡Ya voy, Rin! —exclamó corriendo hacia ambos con una gran sonrisa, ¿Hace cuánto no pronunciaba su nombre? ¿Hace cuánto no corría de esa manera? Su corazón se llenó de una inexplicable calidez y no pudo evitar soltar una risa, llegando a un lado de sus compañeros.

—Tarde como siempre —habló Kakashi, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

—No seas así, no es su culpa —rió la Nohara siguiendo los pasos del peliplateado.

—¡Oigan, estoy aquí! —se quejó Obito, riendo de la nada, había extrañado eso. La presencia de la chica que amaba, pelear con su rival de la infancia y escuchar las voces de las personas en completa calma.

Sin embargo, detuvo su risa de golpe, quedándose paralizado en su lugar. Allí, entrando por las grandes puertas de Konoha, se encontraba _él._

Sintió como si su corazón hubiera dejado de palpitar; sus ojos negros se centraron en la delicada figura del rubio que venía acercándose, concentrado en hablar con sus compañeros y el Tsuchikage, el cual parecía enojado.

_Capa negra a nubes rojas, hermosos ojos azules remarcados en negro y bocas en sus manos, mientras su brilloso cabello dorado caía como cascada._

_Dei...Deid...ara..._

Casi inconscientemente levantó su mano, intentando que lo notara, que viera que estaba ahí.

_Soy yo, Tobi. ¿Por qué no te detienes?_

_Sabes que soy Uchiha Obito, Deidara...!_

_¡Senpai!_

Pero él tan solo siguió de largo, sin reconocerlo en lo absoluto. Su suave aroma se intensificó con el viento cuando pasó a su lado, llegando hasta él. No... no podía ser, no podía haberlo olvidado.

¿Por qué...?

Un fuerte dolor azotó su pecho mientras los recuerdos vividos junto al rubio inundaban su mente. Las veces que lo observó de lejos, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando reía, cuando se enojaba... cuando lo besaba. Incluso cuando lo perdió, recordaba a la perfección el vacío que inundó su alma, las preguntas que aparecieron en su mente y la promesa que se hizo asimismo.

_Completar el plan. Volver a verlo. Tenerlo a su lado de nuevo._

Y ahora, él no... no lo reconocía, no lo notaba, no sabía que existía.

Casi por impulso entreabrió sus labios, exclamando su nombre en un quejido ahogado.

—¡Deidara!

Notó como Kakashi y Rin se acercaban a él con expresiones preocupadas, y es que sin darse cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Sintió unos delicados brazos rodear su espalda y supo que Rin lo estaba abrazando, aun así, lo único que logró fue que el dolor de su corazón aumentara. Él quería... ¡Quería...!

Deidara detuvo su caminar, ladeando su cabeza con confusión al haber escuchado su nombre; sin embargo, al no notar nada, volvió su vista al frente, reanudando sus pasos sin prestar atención.

Obito pudo sentir cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sentía el abrazo de Rin frío, sin vida. Su alma pareció desprenderse de su cuerpo y ya no pensó, solo se quedo allí, observándolo partir.

El sharingan brilló junto con sus lágrimas, captando hasta el último momento, hasta perderlo entre la gente.

_No te vayas._

_Recuérdame._

_¿Por qué...?_

Se suponía que aquel sería un mundo sin dolor, sin sufrimiento ni agonía. Solo paz, amor, risa, alegría. ¿Por qué Rin le recordaba y Deidara no? ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

_Voltea, ven a mi._

Todo eso no le servía si él no estaba a su lado, todo lo que hizo no valía si no recordaba sus besos...nada servía si Deidara no sabía de su existencia.

Finalmente, su sharingan dejó de ver su figura, dejó de ver su dorada cabellera y supo que había perdido.

Supo que él jamás lo vería de nuevo.

_**¡DEIDARA!**_


End file.
